


Snow Day

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Magnus gets some help coaxing Alec into having fun in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyxHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/gifts).



> A small Christmas gift for my wonderful Parabeta and friend.

The veil of unconsciousness is slowly invaded by a soft buzzing sound he hardly registers at first, wishing he could just ignore it and go back to sleep. Without opening his eyes he turns over and reaches out to grab his phone. He opens an eye only when he's holding it right in front of his face.

He blinks sleep away and squints, frowning at the display. He knew this would happen but he really doesn't want to acknowledge it. He throws the phone to the end of the bed and rolls over again with a sigh, pressing his front against the warm body, a smooth back, his nose hitting a warm neck, smelling like sleep and traces of a night filled with passion.

  
Alec tightens his arm around Magnus' waist, his fingertips sliding over warm, smooth skin, his nose running slowly between Magnus' broad shoulders, his lips making contact with his boyfriend's skin, trailing along his shoulder and back to his neck, up to his ear where his lips rest, a lazy sigh leaving his mouth.

Magnus has been dreaming rather vividly and deeply as something – or someone – is dragging him rather rudely out of sleep. His head feels heavy and foggy and he's not at all pleased – until those sensations on his body start to make sense in his mind. He's in bed with Alexander, and those fingers belong to his man, and so do those lips. He smiles fondly as he sighs and licks his dry lips to moisten them. “Mmm.” 

Alec smiles against Magnus' ear and brushes it with his lips again. “Mmmm.” 

“Mmmm?” Magnus responds and Alec grins before he answers. “Mmmhmmm.” 

“Hmmm.” Magnus slowly turns his head towards Alec whose lips touch Magnus' cheek and corner of his mouth as he doesn't even think to move away. Their noses collide gently and their smiles widen before their lips connect softly, sliding against one another over and over as if they don't know how to part again.

They get lost in sleepy tenderness until Alec's phone buzzes again and he drops his head with a heavy sigh, bringing his hand to his eyes to rub both with his thumb and forefinger before he lets himself fall back onto the pillow. 

“Is that what I think it is?” When the Shadowhunter opens an eye and meets Magnus' unglamoured feline ones, he's filled with regret and guilt he can't suppress but tries to push away. 

“Yeah... told you I can't get a day off, no one cares for Christmas, it's just another day at the institute.” 

He huffs and runs long fingers over his face and into his hair, mussing it more. He feels Magnus' hand on his chest, his fingers curling his chesthair and when he glances at his boyfriend again there's quiet acceptance written in the way his jaw moves lightly and his eyes are watching him understandingly. 

Alec frowns, pulling his eyebrows closer together and covers Magnus' hand with one of his own. “You're not going to argue?” 

Magnus' eyes narrow slightly, his lips twitching in a vaguely amused manner. “No, I don't feel like it just now, maybe later but for now I'll watch you get dressed and kiss you until later and go back to sleep because the bed will preserve your body warmth for a while to come.” He leans down and kisses Alec's slightly pursed lips, the frown on his forehead bigger than before.

Alec's glad Magnus doesn't seem too disappointed or angry or upset, but frustration inside him is increasing gradually and as Magnus moves to lie down again, he sits up and runs both hands through his hair, feeling unnerved, like a circus animal being trained to adhere to his master's commands, free will suppressed or dead altogether. 

He feels like growling with anger now but as his head turns towards the window his eyes grow slightly bigger and he watches as a curtain of snowflakes falls. 

“It's snowing.” He glances at Magnus who looks surprised for a moment, turns his head and smiles as he watches the window and Alec keeps watching him, unable to look away. He looks breathtaking and soft in a way most people never get to see him, his hair down, his makeup almost gone, kissed away and wiped off by Alec's mouth and hands and he's still in awe that he's allowed to... 

He asked for one fucking day. He's going to have this day. 

Magnus is focused on the snowflakes, debating whether he should try to count them or simply fall back to sleep so he hopefully won't have to miss Alec for too long. He could have argued, cursed the Clave, the institute, his parents... but in the end they'd have parted on bad terms and he doesn't want that. He wants Alexander and he knows that includes parts of Alec's life he dislikes but has to arrange himself with. And some days they will argue and fight, and make up later, but today is not one of these days. He had plans, but now he will postpone them and see who else has time later. 

He's a little surprised when Alec's arms close around him, his front pressed once more against Magnus' back and soft lips are nipping on his jaw bone. 

“Are you trying to make this harder for me?” Magnus says not displeased, but having Alec close is always making it more difficult to let him go in the end. 

“Am I?” Magnus can tell the smirk in Alec's voice, the intentional ignorance and those pretty, skilled fingers are grazing along his abs, making him shudder with delight his body feels despite his mind trying to detach itself from him, which he never fully succeeds in anyway, doesn't really want to, just enough to bridge the time until Alec's back here, where he belongs. 

“I'm not, I'm not going anywhere, I lost my phone and can't find it, what a shame.” 

Magnus' eyes open wider and he turns his head to face Alec. “Are you serious?” 

Alec nods, honesty in his eyes. “Whatever it is someone else can do it, today is ours.” 

Magnus' face lights up with the prettiest smile and he moves so quickly Alec hardly has time to register anything before he's on his back, Magnus straddling him, crushing their mouths in a fervent kiss. Alec smiles, feeling warm and relieved for making Magnus happy and wraps his arms tightly around Magnus' strong body. 

Despite what Alec thought the kiss would lead to, Magnus insists on going outside minutes later and gives Alec hardly enough time to get ready. He's vibrating with energy and enthusiasm and Alec's amused and enamoured to witness it, never ceasing to feel amazed by him. 

Magnus wraps a thick green scarf around Alec's neck before they leave and Alec's surprised at the warm softness, Magnus' eyes lighting up seeing his boyfriend's thankful smile. When Magnus is sure Alec's warm enough he grabs his hand, kisses the back of it through the glove and laces their fingers together as they leave.

There are children at the park, running about, building snow things and having snowball fights which gives Magnus an idea. 

He glances at him and asks innocently, mischief merely sparking in his eyes but Alec's oblivious. “Have you ever done something like this before?” 

Alec meets Magnus' now warm brown eyes, and nods. “Yeah, when we were kids we did stuff like that, not for years now, though, it's just for children.” 

“Is that so?” Magnus looks at the kids again, a couple of boys with curly black hair, most of which is hidden beneath their beanies, are making a whole pile of snowballs, possibly for another fight. 

Magnus lets go of Alec's hand and bends to get some snow from the ground, forming a ball as he moves upright, smirking at Alec, his eyes showing sparks of gold. 

Alec blinks surprised and narrows his eyes at him, squinting. “You're not serious, Magnus, don't even think about it.” His arms cross before his chest.

“Just a tiny little one?” Magnus tries hopeful, pleading, but when Alec's face becomes even stonier, Magnus' falls with disappointment. The snowball drops from his hands and a sigh escapes his lips.

“Too bad, I'm sure we could have had a lot of fun.” He pouts at Alec, making sure he sees how crestfallen he is before he turns and walks right up to the kids, six in total gathering around the snowball pile now.

Alec watches him, concerned about what Magnus could be doing, his feet move uncertainly, not knowing whether to follow him or not, they don't know these kids after all... not that Magnus is ever deterred from talking to strangers, no matter who. And Alec can't deny that talking to children he doesn't know seems somewhat scarier than facing minor demons. 

He watches very closely as Magnus crouches, the children gathered around him, listening attentively. Alec's heart jolts as he loses his breath for a moment when suddenly all seven of them are looking at him. What the hell is Magnus doing? 

They huddle closer to Magnus then and finally nod before they scatter and Magnus walks back to him. 

“What was that?” Alec's glancing about, almost paranoid, but the kids seem to just go about their business as before. 

“Oh, we just had a little chat, you know I love kids, and I gave them some advice on perfecting their stealth attacks.” 

Magnus grins, pulling Alec along who side eyes him a little suspiciously but simply nods. It's such a Magnus thing to do... stealth attacks... “What did you tell-” 

Alec suddenly finds himself alone, Magnus simply gone, surrounded by six children, one red-haired girl with a gap between her front teeth grinning at him broadly which sends a shiver along his arms. What is this? What did he... he didn't! He's going to strangle him! No matter where he looks there's a child in the way and they're all carrying at least two snowballs and they're slowly stepping closer towards him and no matter where he turns he can't escape – not if he doesn't run away like a coward, something he just  _cannot_ do. 

“Attack now!” One boy suddenly shouts and snowballs come flying at him as he brings his arms up to protect his face, though most land below his chest. As he drops his arms and looks around carefully, the children are all watching him wide-eyed, tensely awaiting his reaction.

He can see Magnus now, leaning against a tree a few feet away, looking smug, an unspoken challenge written in his face Alec can depict easily. If he spoils it now, the kids and Magnus will be disappointed... and though he's an adult and a demon hunter who really doesn't do snowball fights... today is different and today he can pretend... or simply give in. 

A slight smirk is forming on his lips and he moves swiftly, bending and scooping up snow, forming a ball before he turns to the kids. “You better run!” 

The children scream with excitement and scatter towards their pile of snowballs while Alec throws the ball after them with enough force to hit a target, but too little to hurt anyone. He can see Magnus laughing, sprinting towards the children as he gathers snow himself. So that's how it's going to be? Seven against one? Alec is up for the challenge, quickly forming snowballs, lining them up on his arm he's holding against his chest while he throws with the other, and so one of the biggest snowball fights the park's ever seen occurs. 

Alec's great at dodging the kids' snowballs, but every now and then a few hit him anyway, and he's sure Magnus is playing dirty, using magic to hit him which spurs Alec on to be even more efficient, faster and more cautious and his goal becomes solely to hit Magnus which the kids, as they realize what he's doing, happily join in. They don't seem fazed swapping sides and Alec's grinning triumphantly as Magnus suddenly gets hit by half a dozen snowballs he hadn't expected as he was too focused on hitting Alec. 

The Shadowhunter takes the opportunity of this moment of surprise. “Take him down!” He shouts and the kids are eager to comply, rushing towards Magnus, throwing themselves at him, and Magnus can't but pretend to succumb to them and falls back into the snow, a few of the kids landing on top of him, as he's laughing with pure joy.

“Gosh, you're heavy! Can I get some help over here?” Magnus grins as Alec comes into view, his hair wet with snow, his nose and cheeks flushed, his eyes twinkling with enjoyment, making Magnus' insides tighten with happiness. 

“Alright kids, I think we won, you can release him.” Alec stops next to them, smirking down at his boyfriend who is soon freed, but instead of getting up by himself, holds out a hand for Alec to help, his eyes pleading. 

Alec rolls his eyes playfully, grabs Magnus' hand and – finds himself falling right on top of him. 

“Magnus... not fair.” He tries to sound sour but the sweet giggle escaping Magnus' mouth is too endearing to stay annoyed with him. Alec's fingers – now gloveless as he took them off earlier – cradle his cheek, his thumb softly trailing over Magnus' chin. He looks stunning all flushed and happy, and Alec feels drawn closer, a magnetic force pulling him. His eyes glance towards the kids but they're already busy playing again and the moment Alec's lips touch Magnus' everything around them disappears.

 


End file.
